


The Lion and the Butterfly

by TheOneAndOnly1993



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Jaime is the greatest swordsman who ever lived. Cersei is a queen in another dimension, with three beautiful children. Tyrion is clever. Star is the youngest of her Mewni-born mother, Moon the Undaunted, and her mighty husband from another world: Tywin "the Lion" Lannister - yet she is the one to inherit the family's powerful heirloom.





	

When her father requested she come see him all the way in Mewni, Star just knew it wasn't a pleasure visit, gather around for hot cocoa and catch up. For one, her father disliked hot cocoa. Second, they could just speak through the mirror if the reason was to once again rag on Star for her wild behavior.

Third, and most important of all, Star's father was Tywin the Lion, and he never, ever did anything for pleasure.

Star was greeted with bright smiles and hearty hellos upon returning to her childhood home. The faces of guardsmen who watched the little princess grow up in these halls were always a warming sight, and Star waved to each and every one of them on her way up to her kingly father's office.

Nearing the oaken door with a painted lion, reared up and roaring proud, Star slowed her skip to a light jog, and then a walk, until soon she was practically shuffling - an icy air seemed to exude from the threshold itself, yet that was not what diminished Star's previously upbeat energy, but rather, the reminder of why she was here in the first place.

This wasn't a pleasure visit.

Stopping before the door, Star considered for a brief moment that she should just reach for her dimensional scissors now and never see her father again.

Shaking her head, Star rapidly beat her knuckles against the door, a solid clunking resonating back.

"Enter," came the flat, cheerless voice on the other side. Filling her chest with air, Star rose her foot, and _slammed_ the door open.

"HEY-O DADDY-O!"

"...Star," greeted Tywin "Lannister" Butterfly. His pale, green eyes flickered up from the parchment in front of him, the quill between his fingers still for just a moment as he and his daughter exchanged looks. He resumed as soon as his gaze dropped back to the document.

* * *

_**A brief, BRIEF introduction just to gauge a reaction from readers out of this - I don't even know if a crossover between one of the darkest shows on television and the happiest would be appealing to anybody. So, we shall see.** _


End file.
